Good Because I'm In Love With You Too
by BookWormX0X0
Summary: 4 Sirius. Sandry walks w Briar and he gets captured. Now she feels sadder than any of her sisters. She can't love him...right? Only small flames plz. but u have 2 give me a reason why u don't like it! ONESHOT! BriarxSandry. Rated K. Again...4 Sirius!


Sandry stared out of the window, hoping for merely a glimpse. All she wanted to set her eyes upon was shock of black hair, or perhaps a look from those entrancing emerald eyes.

"Oh, god. Mila bless me, oh, god!" Sandry cried, her crystal blue eyes clouding over.

"Why did this have to happen to me? Out of everything that has happened, why did it happen to me? Why can't you just let me see him one more time! I just have to say good-bye! I just need to tell him one thing, I need to" Sandry's voice broke, "I need to!" Sandry collapsed on the floor, bursting into tears. She felt someone help her up and she walked with Daja and Tris to her room. She didn't even bother to change into her nightclothes; she just fell onto her bed silently crying herself to sleep.

_Flashback:_

_(This made me cry so you are warned.)_

_Sandry and Briar walked on the grass, barefoot and laughing. Daja and Tris had both come up with lame excuses to not go on the early morning walk. So Sandry shrugged and the two of them set off. They did not know how far they walked or where they went, they were just enjoying their time together. Sandry was busily fixing an accidental tear in her frock when she heard a strangled cry. "Sandry, run, go, go away from here, this isn't safe!" _

"_Briar, Briar please, what's going to happen?" Sandry begged_

"_Yangjing is attacking, they will kill me, and if you try to get in the way, they'll kill you too!" Briar yelled, his cries muffled by the merciless warriors._

"_Briar, no! I can't lose you, you can't die, please, you can't!" Sandry pleaded and tears found their way down her cheeks._

"_Alright, you have 5 minutes to get away from here, or you'll join your little boyfriend on hell on earth." One of the Yangjing warriors threatened cruelly._

_Sandry lifted her fingers to use her magic but she couldn't, as she later discovered she couldn't until she was a mile away from the warriors._

"_Sandry, GO!" Briar desperately tried to cajole her into leaving._

"_Briar," Sandry faltered. "Briar I—"_

"_Alright, we'll let you go, but for misbehaving, I'll" The warrior grabbed something. Sandry couldn't quite make it out because of the sun's malicious glint. But she finally realized what it was when it made contact with Briar's chest._

"_Sandry I—" Briar was cut off. Sandry was forced to listen to the sickening sound of the knife plunging into Briar's flesh._

"_Briar!" Sandry screamed and she fell to the ground. The warrior carelessly dropped his body on the ground. He listened for a heartbeat and then a pulse and grinned wickedly._

"_He's all yours." The retreating forms of the warriors still gave her nightmares._

"_Briar!" Sandry rushed over to his limp form, and saw the tiniest flutter of eyes. "Briar please, listen to me, wake up! Please, I need you! We all need you, you can't die, you can't die!_

"_Sandry I—" Briar whispered. Sandry shook him._

"_You what, Briar, you WHAT" Sandry sobbed._

" _Good-bye." Briar whispered. And his eyes closed, and the wound on his heart was still gaping, but Briar was gone._

"_Briar," Sandry whispered. And a tear rolled down her cheek. It was of no use, he was gone._

End Flashback.

Sandry woke up the next morning crying. She changed into a light silk black gown, brushed her beautiful blonde hair, and silently walked down the stairs. She found the concerned faces of her loving foster-family gazing at her with sympathy. Sandry simply sat down and took a bite of her porridge. When she was finished she washed the dishes and walked out into the garden. She sat down by Briar's favorite plant, _Ilmoria Amorica._ It was a deep red and the petals lightly curled up at the ends. It was her favorite flower too.

"Briar, I know that you can't hear me right now, but if you can, please hear me out. Life isn't as full as it should be with you gone, and sometimes the birds don't have the faith to sing in the morning. But I always admire you. Even when we fight, you are always forgiven. And sometimes I'm the one who needs forgiving. But Briar, I need you. I try so hard to be strong, but I can't not anymore, I want to let go, and I want to fly free, but not without you. I can't, without you." Sandry cried and cried and cried. She let go of everything she had and cried.

"I miss you too much, and I need to tell you something. I need to Briar. This means the world to me and I need to tell you!" Sandry wept, tears falling blindly on her face as she stumbled along the garden, trying so hard to cry all of her tears out, but she couldn't. She tried, but it was too tragic, too unspoken.

DAJA POV:

" I feel so bad for Sandry, she's suffering so much." I remarked as I watched her cry.

" Probably because she was the one who actually saw Briar killed." Tris replied.

" I don't know, I just don't know."

NO ONE'S POV:

Sandry finally stopped running and what she saw made her cry even harder. For her sixteenth birthday last year, Briar planted a bunch of lilies in the shape of her name. They looked proud, haughty and confident, and Sandry desperately wished she could feel the same.

"Briar, there's something I need to tell you! I know you can't hear me but I need to tell you, I, Sandrilene fa Toren, whatever, I'm in love with you!"

Sandry felt two arms grab her around the waist. "No!" she shrieked, "Go away!" but the arms didn't let go. She turned around and saw all that she had wanted.

A shock of black hair, and two entrancing emerald eyes.

"Briar?" she whispered softly

"Good, because I'm in love with you too." Briar's lips met hers and Sandry knew that everything was going to be okay.

A/N: Did you like it? I dedicate this story to my best friend forever, "Sirius"

Love,

Luna


End file.
